Destinies that Bind
by SolitaryHowl
Summary: Feeling a sense of urgency and duty, I shrug on my pack and quiver, and pick up my bow. It's time to go. As I pass the gates of Ordon, I feel a pang as the thought hits me - I may never return. [Rewrite of Awakening to Hyrule]. -Chapter 5 is now up!-
1. Pumpkin Mercenary

**AN:** Yes, I decided to go ahead and start rewriting Awakening to Hyrule. It is vastly different to AtH, so much you will not recognize it.

It has been awhile since I have written a story, so please provide constructive criticism by leaving a review.

Let's begin, shall we?

(EDIT: Fixed the technical errors pointed out by jakefan. Thanks!)

* * *

_**Destinies that**_** Bind**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

There is nothing better, I decide, than relaxing after a hard day's work. Lazily chewing on whistleweed, I quietly look down at the village below my hillside perch. It's early evening, and the inhabitants of Ordon, a quaint village nestled deep in Faron Woods, are winding down for the day. A narrow river runs through the village, providing a natural barrier between the residents' houses and the nearby goat ranch. Small pumpkin patches dot the village and its surrounding hills, most of which would not have been properly prepared for planting without my assistance.

Ordon village, you see, has an abundance of fertile land but very few inhabitants, and because this village is the Capital's main source of goat and pumpkin products, the Capital hires individuals to assist the villagers in the production of these goods.

So, in essence, I'm like a pumpkin mercenary.

I haven't been in Ordona province very long - a few moons at the most - but it already feels as if I lived here my whole life. The villagers have been more than welcoming - even offering me a place to stay - and while the amenities are not what I am used to, there is something to be said about fresh pumpkin soup. Yum.

"Oh Terra!" startling me out of these delicious thoughts, "Get down from there and help us prepare for the festival tomorrow!"

Ah yes, the festival. Every year, each province is responsible for sending Hyrule's Princess a gift of its choosing. This year, Ordona will deliver a finely crafted sword - I figure it is for a knighting ceremony, judging by its shape - and in return the Capital will send a shipment of luxury goods. While the villagers of Ordon seem to be excited for this delivery, I know what is really on their minds:

Butter beer. And lots of it.

Rich and creamy in texture, it is the finest beer in Hyrule, and as such only the royally rich are able to afford it. The quality of the gifted item is directly related to the quantity of butter beer a province will receive.

Rusl better have crafted a nice sword...

"Terra!", a voice shrieks from below.

Sighing in partial annoyance - my muscles still ache from today's work - I make my way down the hill to Ordon.

"Terra!" the voice crys out, making me turn. A plump little lady hobbles over, arms on her hips in annoyance, as she says, "There you ar' 'hun! Here, help m' carry these milk containers!" I politely smile, trying to recall her name, as she hands me a heavy box full of, I'm assuming, milk bottles.

"Sera," I grin, relieved I remembered her name, "Nice to see you again," Ugh - this box is heavy, "Lead the way."

She nods, smiles, and off she goes - hobbling away, carrying three boxes by herself. Her husband - I believe his name is Hanch - holds the door open for us. I shoot him a grateful look, he just smiles. Once inside, she directs me to a corner to put the box - ontop of the other ones.

Chore completed, and relieved I no longer have to carry that cumbersome box, I curiously look around her store. Needless to say, it isn't much, she only seems to carry milk, honey, and a slingshot. She notices my critical gaze, and blushes, "I'm sorry hun, we don't stock much anymore. We were supposed to have a delivery of deku seeds - good chewing, those ones - but we haven't gottn' any in weeks," She frowns at that, "Do you suppos' somethin' is wrong?"

I shrug as I say, "I hope not," and excuse myself. She slips me a yellow rupee and thanks me for my time before I go.

Back outside, I make my way towards the nearby stream. Cupping my hands to form a scoop, I take a drink from its waters, and grin inwardly. There's nothing like mountain stream water - so refreshing.

"Um, Terra," A small voice utters, making me look up, "Could you do me a favour and find Link for me? I need his help with," a pause, "something." I nod and say, "No problem, Uli. It should be his day off today, I'll see if I can find him at his house."

I've always liked Uli - being heavily pregnant, she is unable to do most things herself. Something tugs at me, but I shake it off - I've never wanted children before, why would I want any now?

A shrill cry reminds me why I shouldn't, "Beth! You promised!" Sighing, I head towards Link's house to see what the fuss is about. Beth, a girl who, in my opinion, dresses older than she ought to, is arguing with a younger boy, Talo, about a slingshot. Malo, the youngest of the three brats (as I like to call them), sits muttering to himself. Colin, a shy blonde boy, watches from the sidelines as he strokes Link's horse.

They notice me, but pay me no heed with the exception of Colin, who shoots me a shy smile. I smile back and ask, "Hey, children, do you know where Link is?"

Colin is the only one to reply, I like him I've decided, "Yeah... he's um... I think he is in his house and-"

"Yeah! And he's supposed to teach us how to use a slingshot today!" Talo interrupts rather rudely. I open my mouth to berate Talo on his lack of manners, but am interrupted by an exasperated sigh coming from the treehouse's doorway.

"Talo, you know better than to interrupt people when they are talking. Say you are sorry,"

Ah, there's the man I was looking for - Link. His sharp blue eyes stare down the offending child, disappointment and annoyance in his eyes. Talo scruffs his toe against the ground and mumbles an apology.

Even though, you know, he obviously doesn't mean it.

After assuring the children he will teach them how to shoot the slingshot tomorrow morning, they seem satisfied and run off. Probably to kick some cucoos, I muse.

"Terra," Link asks, his voice full of curiosity, "Fancy seeing you here. What's the matter?" I explain Uli needs his help, and nodding in understanding, he jogs towards the river.

I don't follow. Instead, I turn to inspect his horse. It's a fine looking creature - although clearly meant for draft and farm work. She stomps her hooves in annoyance at the pestering flies, making me smile. I hold out my hand to stroke her, but instead of allowing me like I'd expected, she snorted and took a step back. I frown a little. Ah well - I suppose she is wary of strangers.

My suspicion is immediately corrected by a soft feminine voice, "Terra, you know Epona doesn't like strangers," Ilia - a girl around Link's age, approaches.

"I know, I thought I'd give it a try anyways," I reply back. I get the feeling Ilia does not like me very much - I can't fathom why. She nods in response and says, "Do you know where Link is?"

I knew it. It seems that girl is attracted to Link, but unlike Beth who outwardly expresses desire for him, she keeps it hidden. I don't know what they see in him - sure, he is boyishly cute, but he is not my type.

I shrug, "He went to help Uli down by the river - he may still be there." Shooting me a thankful look, she hurriedly makes her way towards Link.

I'm alone again with the horse - Epona. Such a beautiful name, I muse. Looking upon her, I feel a sudden pang of jealousy. I've always wanted a horse growing up in the Capital, but I was unable to afford one. In fact, I couldn't afford much back at the Capital. It was hard growing up, but when I came of age, I was hired to work in Ordon for a modest sum of rupees. It isn't much, but it is enough to ensure my family back at the Capital is well fed.

With that thought in mind, I make my way towards Fado's house on other other side of Ordon near the ranch. Fado, whose responsible for the goat ranch, offered me a place to stay. I couldn't refuse - his boarding rate being only a few rupees a day. I sigh, as I enter my dusty small quarters. It isn't much, but its home for now. Feeling exhausted from the day's activities, I decide to go to sleep early. Tomorrow's another exhausting day, after all.

I lay on my straw bed, and before I know it, I am fast asleep.


	2. Capital Slums

**Capital Slums**

* * *

I jerk awake. That dream again - why must it haunt me so? Steadying my breath, I roll over, the straw prickling my sides as I do so.

It is always the same dream - I am a little girl again, in the slums of the Capital, searching for food scraps at night in a narrow alley. People always threw out leftovers onto the streets for the local animals. I pick up what looks to be a chicken bone, and I hear a hiss from behind. I turn around.

And that's when I always wake up. I never see what hisses at me - could it be a cat?

I sigh - it doesn't matter what it is. I've never been afraid of cats. Sure, there were lots of cats back at the Capital, but they were never vicious. Unless you cornered them, that is.

I grew up in the Capital. Never knowing my father and losing my mother to disease, I grew up alone, and learned to survive out in the streets. My days mostly consisted of scraping food off the filthy cobblestone streets, and whenever I was not searching for food I was trying to keep warm. I had no friends - well, no human ones atleast - and was very lonely.

It wasn't until I turned 14 years old, when I found a slingshot lying on the road, that my life changed for the better. The wood was in bad condition, and the string was cracked and worn, but to me it was priceless. Most of my free time now, instead of daydreaming of what should have been, consisted of practicing with the slingshot. I wanted to get better - I wanted to be able to do something with my life and not live the rest of my life in the slums, barely scraping by. And I got that chance. A year later, I won the local shooting gallery's competition. With a tidy bag of rupees in hand, I was able to rent a room at the inn. And while the room wasn't much, it was a lot better than living out on the streets, to which I was entirely grateful.

I look down on the floor and open my rucksack. There, at the bottom, my trusty slingshot lies. Not like I need it anymore - I have something better to shoot with now - but I always keep it with me. It's my good luck charm, my saviour, my precious.

Eventually, I had managed to get a job at one of the Capital's many stables as a stablehand. By the time I reached 18, I was given a beautifully crafted bow for my birthday. Samuel - my elderly boss at the stable - had said it was his son's...he didn't return from the War. I still remember that bittersweet smile - he must have saw something in me that reminded him of his son.

I smile at the memory and look over to one of the shadowed corners in the room. My beloved bow lay there - leaned up against the wall - with my quiver of arrows beside it.

Sighing, I look out the window. The first rays of light just beginning to peak over the hillside, casting the room in a weak orange glow. Time to get to work - there be pumpkins that need tending to.

I grunt and fall over backwards, onto my buttocks. Hands raw, I grasp the troublesome weed and pull harder. This darn weed does not want to come out, does it? My breath comes out in an exasperated huff, and I sit down, feeling exhausted. It was a bright sunny day - not a cloud in the sky - and here I was...pulling weeds in a pumpkin patch.

"Hey Terra," I turn, the unexpected voice surprising me, "Would you like a break from that exasperating work?"

I look up, and see Link. He smiles down at me, his head blocking the sun. I grunt, and Link, apparently taking this as a 'yes', continues.

"How about you help me catch a fish? Sera's cat has been staring at the river all day, I'm afraid she'll fall in!" He gestured, vaguely reminding me of a fish himself.

I roll my eyes and nod in compliance, "Okay, it would be nice to go down to the valley anyways, I could use a drink,"

And that's how, later, I find myself face to face with an angry Ilia. She marches over, seeming to be in some kind of rage, and while I expect for her to tell me off for socializing with Link (she is very territorial and jealous, apparently. Note to self.), she stomps past me. I look over my shoulder and couldn't help a little sarcastic grin: she was heading straight towards Link. Probably to give him a lecture on how she thinks Epona should be treated - she insists the horse shouldn't be jumping fences, but I've seen her in action - and that horse seems like a natural.

Not wanting to attract any of Ilia's wrath, I quietly make my way over to the edge of the river to take a drink. I see Link trot over on Epona - apparently everything is all right. From her back, he shouts in the village's general direction, "Mayor Bo! I will be back in a couple of days, do not worry about the sword, it is in safe hands. I will ensure it is delivered to the Capital safely,"

It was not long after he had left - I was still relaxing at the river - that the monsters appeared.

* * *

**AN: Shorter chapter this time around - but couldn't find another suitable place to end it. **

**Please review - I'd like to get your thoughts and opinions on what you think so far. And please, let me know if I'm venturing into Mary-Sue territory!**


	3. Taste of War

Taste of War

Relaxing by the riverside, I close my eyes. Sighing contently, I lose myself in the surrounding tranquility: the soft tricking of the water, the gentle warm breeze tickling my skin, and the sweet smell of grass. I smile. The village is so serene and peaceful, I do not know why the Capital felt it was necessary to hire a mercenary to guard the village. Who would attack this beautiful valley?

I struggle to recall the hired guard's name, we had only talked a few times. Like me, he left the Capital seeking a better life, and had left his family behind. I sometimes wonder what it would be like to have a family, and how it would feel knowing their lives depend on you.

I look up to the sky. It is early afternoon - Link had left for the Capital with the sword not even an hour ago. The journey on horseback would take 3 days without rest, so until his return I was told to assist Fado in herding the goats. That I didn't mind - I had always liked goats, and it would be a welcome break from tending the pumpkins.

With that thought in mind, I get up and dust myself off. It's time to get back to work. Instead of moving, however, I stay in place. The hairs rise on the back of my neck - something feels wrong.

A bloodcurdling scream confirms my suspicions, "M-M-Monsters!?" I turn, surprised, to see Ilia run out of the forest, her eyes wide, leaving a trail of blood. I feel pale: there is huge gash on her shoulder.

Her voice is panicked, "There are monsters in the forest! A-and they are coming! Help!"

"Ilia, its okay," A deep calming voice, Rusl's, rumbles, "Calm down. What kind of monsters?"

"Boblokins!"

It hits me.

The whole world stops, the harsh reality of the situation is now apparent. My chest tightens in fear, I cannot breathe, I cannot think. Everything is a blur, a frightened frantic blur. Muffled voices yell at me, I vaguely feel myself being shaken, but I cannot react. I cannot believe this is happening, I-

A deafening sound shakes me to my core, shattering the spell I was under, the offensive sound crashing into my hears. The town bell is ringing - alerting all those to take cover. We are under attack.

I have never been in a battle before, I have never killed before. I start to hyperventilate, heart pounding in my chest.

"James, Ferrous, and Wess," Rusl gestures to the village guard, Wess, and two other men, "Take up arms! Prepare for battle!"

Rusl says to me, his battle hardened eyes penetrate mine,"Terra, stay calm. Help Sera rally up the children and all non-combatants. Hide in the barn at the ranch," I don't move - I can't move. I am terrified, "Terra! Now!" He barks.

I go, breaking out into a run, towards the barn. It is chaos. In front of me, villagers frantically running towards the ranch, having heard the alarm bell, some stumbling and falling in their haste. Behind me, guttural roars announce the arrival of the monsters. The air is thick with fear - horrified screams and sobs penetrating the air. I hesitate and look back towards Rusl and the three militia whom have gathered. Their backs facing me, they draw their swords and ready themselves as the mob approaches. My chest tightens in fear - surely four men would not be able to repel an invasion?

A thought strikes me, and instead of running towards the barn with the others, I veer off to the right. I must retrieve my bow to protect myself and the villagers, in case Rusl and the others fall. I push myself to sprint faster, my breath coming out in ragged puffs, as I near Fado's house. Almost there. Slamming into the front door, I whip it open, shakily retrieve my bow and quiver, and exit.

Numerous horrified cries snap my attention to the barn. One of the monsters had gotten through - its rugged club dripping with blood. It is approaching the barn, bloodlust in its eyes. I have no choice.

I shakily retrieve an arrow, nock it, and fire towards the beast. It misses - slamming into the barnside with a dull thud.

The monster didn't even flinch. Its beady black eyes met mine, full of hatred and murder. It raises its club and takes a step towards me.

I nock another arrow.

The beast charges, letting out a piercing shriek, kicking up dirt as it barrels towards me.

My hands shaking from terror, I fire. The arrow flies straight and true - right into the side of the barn.

The gray monster, still hurtling towards me, waves its club mockingly. It is getting closer. I weigh my options, but seeing no escape route, I resign myself to my fate. I am going to die.

I nock my last arrow. Steadying my breath, I line up my shot. Hands still shaking, I take a few deep breaths to calm myself, and close my eyes. I imagine myself at the shooting range, lining up a bullseye. I snap my eyes open, and let go of the arrow.

Upon hearing a painful cry, I knew I hit my target. Shockingly, the arrow, despite protruding out of the monster's arm, does not seem to have much of an effect. Uttering an ear-splitting screech, it throws its club at me in retaliation.

Fortunately, I manage to dodge it before it hits me in the chest. I land on my ankle, hear a sickening crack, and collapse. My ankle sears in pain.

I look up and my eyes widen in horror - its sharp black claws are raised for the kill. Unable to move, I close my eyes and await the strike, heart pounding in my ears.

There is a yell from in front of me, the sickening sound of sword sliding through flesh, and a guttural roar. Hot blood splatters the ground, and myself, and a body hits the ground. The beast has been run-through.

Feeling faint, I look up. My vision is blurry, but I can still see the man smile, "...ou o...ay?"

I am barely conscious. I try to speak, but all I can get out is a painful groan. Seeming to understand, he looks over his shoulder and yells, "...needs...help...ere!"

My vision goes black, and I feel no more.

* * *

**A/N: This was the_ first fight scene I've written in a long time - please let me know how I did; Anything I can improve on, etc. In a review - the feedback received thus far is much appreciated._**

**_In other news, I think I will write this story in PAST tense from now on, unless otherwise stated. Writing in present tense is very difficult for me, and I believe I can write a better story if it was in past tense. Regardless, I believe writing fight scenes in present tense (the current tense) makes it more exciting for the reader? Let me know what you think on this._**

**_Thanks again._**


	4. Recovery

"Hurry up! Get her to...st...tion!" a voice cries.

"Move! Get...ut...o..th...ay!" another deeper voice barks out, barely audible, as I dip in and out of consciousness. My head loosely swaying back and forth - we must be moving pretty fast - I try to open my eyes, but am exhausted by the effort. I let myself be carried away into darkness, letting everything go, as the muffled cries fade away.

* * *

I take a deep ragged breath, crack open my eyes, and look around. Blood soaked rags lay on the floor, weapons tossed and lay haphazardly in one corner, the air smelling faintly of alcohol and soot. There are blood splatters on the floor, and many bandages have been soaked through with blood. I lay in one of many makeshift beds set up to accommodate injured persons, and Sera, as well as a few unharmed villagers, I'm told, have been tending to our injuries all night long. They all look pale and utterly exhausted.

I hear a few muffled sobs, as those who have lost loved ones grieve.

My eyes land on Rusl, resting in an adjacent bed. Sera tells he has lost good men - James, Ferrous, and the man who saved my life, Wess, in the battle. I'm hit with a pang of grief - if it wasn't for Wess, I would have been dead.

Rusl just looks up at me and smiles, "Hey Kiddo, how are ya doin'?"

I shoot him a half-hearted grin, "I've been better, Rusl," I shift, grimacing as pain shoots up my side, "how's that arm of yours?"

"Ah," he looks down at it - it is in a makeshift sling, "It will be fine, Sera said it was just a flesh wound" A pause, and then he continues, "With your injuries, I'm shocked you are awake already, most soldiers would have been unconscious for a day atleast."

To which I reply, "Well, you know, us Capital folk are made of hardy stock," earning a chuckle out of him.

Even though, you know, I feel like collapsing into a fit of sobs. My ankle sears with pain - it is definitely broken - and somewhere along the line I must have bruised my ribs, as they ache badly.

Not even attempting to get up, I allow myself to drift off into a daze, and eventually, to sleep.

* * *

**POV CHANGE **

* * *

As the young woman slept, it was discovered Colin, one of the village children, had gone missing. A search party was sent out, and by the time they returned the sun was setting. Colin had not been found, but the party discovered a trail of blood leading beyond the village boundaries. As nobody possessed the strength, or courage, to set out after the missing boy, he was presumed dead, until another search party could be gathered.

Deep into the night, the young woman tossed and turned. She sweated profusely throughout the night, and many wondered if she would survive. Possessing no medication to prevent infection, she was on her own. Or so it was thought.

If one where to look underneath the young woman's covers, they would have seen a magnificent tribal outline of a bird on the small of her back, looking as though it was a scar, glowing a sickly green. They would have discovered this scar was the source of her pain, yet also seemed to heal her, but they did no such thing.

Even if they would have, many would have questioned it, believing it was witchcraft. Not a soul believed in the power of the Goddesses anymore, it was felt as though they were abandoned, as Hyrule was plunged into Twilight.

* * *

**POV CHANGE BACK**

* * *

I awake, the gentle sounds of soft conversation arousing me from my slumber. Surprisingly, I am not assaulted with pain. It feels as though my body has been completely rejuvenated, as if it was an act of the Goddesses themselves.

I sit up in bed and swing my legs over to the side of the bed, but as soon as I do so, I am met with a disapproving look from one of the village nurses.

"You there! Get back in bed! We had a good scare a several nights ago, yes we did, when we all had thought you were a goner!"

Several nights ago? Huh - maybe that's why I feel a lot better. Wait...

I had almost died? All I had was a broken ankle, and maybe some bruised ribs. How would that have been fatal?

Speaking of which, I should not feeling as though I am able to run a marathon. My ankle is still broken, I should stay in bed.

But why do I just want to get up and do something? Anything? Feeling a sense of urgency, I slowly stand up. Surprisingly, my ankle does not buckle underneath my weight. It feels as though it was never broken in the first place.

Feeling disturbed, and wondering if I was dreaming, I take a step. But no pain, it feels normal.

I run my hands down my body, but feel no pain or discomfort, other than an odd itching sensation on my back. Thinking I have developed a rash, or perhaps an infection, I manage to flag a nurse down and alert her. After lifting my shirt and muttering to herself, she tells me there is no rash and it looks like a "perfectly normal back" to her.

Well now. Strange -

My thoughts are interrupted by an enthusiastic shout,"Terra! You are up! Excellent - Rusl would like to see you outside." The voice came from someone whom I did not recognize. I nodded in compliance, and take my first steps outside in what felt like Ages.

I bump straight into Rusl, currently in the process of teaching some eager villagers to defend themselves, still in his cast. Mumbling an apology, I scoot around him and disappear amongst the townsfolk, waiting for my chance to speak with him.

It did not take long. As he sends the villagers away to practice sparring with one another, using wooden swords, he points at me and says, "Terra, there you are! I'm surprised to see you up and walking already," So am I, "Come over here, I would like to teach you a few things about battle,"

Nervously laughing, I tell him, "I'm not so sure you want to delve into that. I just discovered I'm not a warrior,"

He chuckles and shakes his head, "Nonsense! There is a warrior inside all of us, we only have to awaken it," He dives into a lecture, "We can do that by honing our skills, and controlling our emotions during battle,"

As well as practice, practice, and practice.

"-as well as practising every day to ensure we do not lose our skill with the blade, or in your case, the bow."

"Now," he rumbles, "I understand you have some skill with the bow. Though," a pause and he chuckles, "judging by the barnside, I would say those skills are minimal at best!"

What - hey!

Feeling insulted, I open my mouth to protest, but he just holds up his hand and smiles, "Do not worry, Terra, I am merely joking. I suspect nerves got the best of you, and you were unable to shoot properly. That is why I am here, I will teach you how to calm yourself as an enemy charges."

And just like that, I am swooped up in military tactics. During the next few days, I am taught how to calm myself during battle, which is especially critical for archers such as myself, although Rusl warns me this will take time and this skill will slowly improve over time. I believe him - he was eerily calm before the battle, almost as though he thought he was invulnerable.

Link still hadn't returned yet, and everyone is getting worried. Even Rusl - who says Link's natural skills with the the sword are legendary is shaken up by this. It is about this time, I am told about Colin's disappearance by Rusl.

I see where this is going. Seeing as I am the only healthy individual here, I will be asked to search for him.

"Terra, would you please search for Colin at first light tomorrow? Bring him home safely,"

I knew it.

"Terra, I would like to give you these before you go. I made them myself," a quiet voice mutters, Uli. I look at her and down at her hands. She is holding out a pair of rough dark leather gloves, I pick them up and put them on. I grin inwardly, perfect fit, and Uli elaborates, "They are archery gloves. I hope you bring Colin back soon,"

I smile, "Thank you Uli, I will do my best."

* * *

As the first rays of morning light shine through my small living quarters across the barn, I set out on my journey to find Colin. Feeling a sense of urgency and duty, I shrug on my pack and quiver, and pick up my bow. It's time to go. As I pass the gates of Ordon, I feel a pang as the thought hits me - I may never return.

I cross the bridge, following the trail of blood, bow at the ready with an arrow nocked. To my surprise, instead of coming across a clearing leading to Faron Woods, I come face to face with a...wall? I look up, alarmed, and notice the wall towers above the cliff face. I look into it, its strange black hue and its soft orange pulse drawing me in. My ears pound, seemingly in-sync with the pulse of the wall, as I struggle to make sense of it. Why is it here?

I back away a few steps, unsure and ready to head back to Ordon, when I see movement beyond the wall. Striking as fast as a snake, something grabs me and pulls me into the abyss.


	5. Faron Woods

A beast emerges from the dark dense fog of Twilight. Ontop of the beast sits a small imp, its shrill voice complaining about the roughness of the ride, as the beast lopes along.

As if seeing something, the imp pulls back on the beast's ears to halt, earning a growl from it.

Peering into the darkness, the duo cautiously make their way towards a figure slumped over on the ground. As they approach, its outline becomes more clear. The imp remarks it must be some kind of bird, and judging by its size, it is a big one. In her shrill voice, she notes it may be the one they are searching for.

The wolf, seemingly having a mind of its own, delicately picks it up in his jaws and places it in a sheltered alcove. It will now be safe from the dark monsters who prowl the area. The wolf curls up around it, in an attempt to warm it and to bring it to consciousness.

Despite its sharp eyes, the wolf is unable to see the colours of the bird, the thick air obscuring any and all detail. It sighs in relief as the imp dismounts and sits on the ground.

The duo stay by the bird's side until it begins to stir.

* * *

I shiver and open my eyes. And I immediately regret doing so. My head throbbing in pain, I look around to get a bearing of my surroundings. I... I seem to have shrunken in size? I disregard this - I must have hit my head. I look behind me.

I shouldn't have done that either.

It seems as though some sort of monster is resting beside me! It's massive body is curled around me, as if preventing its prey from escaping. I panic, swearing under my breath. I hear a squawking sound. I jump in surprise.

It sounded like it came from me. But I don't squawk - I'm not a bird. There must be a hawk around here somewhere.

I carefully rise and attempt to walk out of the beast's lair. I don't want to be eaten after all. I attempt to nock an arrow, but I cannot feel my hands - they must be bound.

I carefully manoeuvre myself around the beast's paws, and am about to squeeze myself through the tight entrance before I hear a shrill, yet amused, voice.

"Now, where do you think _your_ going!?"

Oh my Goddesses - the beast awoke and now its talking to me! Must escape! I desperately push my way through the rubble, unable to use my hands to claw my way out.

I feel its massive jaws close around me loosely and I scream, trying to thrash away.

"If you do that, you'll rip yourself to pieces. Calm down and look around."

I don't listen to the demon.

The jaws close firmly, and I am unable to move. The monster turns around - me trapped firmly in its jaws. Then I see a peculiar sight.

It was no bigger than I was. The humanoid figure smiles, one fang protruding from its lips, "Calm down. Who and what are you?"

I am unable to form words, and instead I shriek again. Hopefully somebody from the village will be able to hear me.

It frowns and looks at the monster holding me in its jaws. The imp rolls its eyes, "Geeze, I wish this bird would be quiet. It is going to attract monsters."

I cannot believe what I am hearing. YOU ARE THE MONSTERS!

...

Wait - what? Bird!?

"If you promise to be quiet and not run away, I will explain all that I can."

Not intending to keep my promise - it is a demon, afterall, I try to say yes. But all that comes out is a soft caw.

A soft caw!?

With that, the monster bends down and opens its jaws. I tumble out.

I look towards the imp-like creature as it begins its explanation, "It seems as though you are in the same predicament as this one is," it points to the monster. I look closer - it is a blue-eyed wolf. But something seems familiar in those eyes...

"It seems as though you were transformed into a beast when you entered the Twilight. By the looks of it, you are some type of bird."

I cock my head, not understanding. The imp sighs, "Look in that puddle of water over there."

I obey, not knowing what else to do. I waddle over to it, not able to walk properly. And I nearly have a heart attack over what I see reflected back.

I AM a bird! Judging by my curved beak, I seem to be some sort of hawk!

She points at the monster, "This wolf was actually a man, before he stepped foot into Twilight. Now he is a blue-eyed beast!" It giggles - I don't see how this is funny - then continues, "I found him lying unconscious, much like you were."

"We were wandering for awhile, and after I explained what had happened to him, he was in quite some disbelief. He didn't believe me."

That isn't surprising.

"We met up with a light spirit of your world - Faron - and it explained we could not continue until we met the other chosen one. It seems as though you are the one we were waiting for."

Huh? Light spirit? Chosen one? I don't understand.

"I know you don't understand. This wolf doesn't either, but he knows that in order to revert back to his human form, he must listen to exactly what I say. This goes for you too."

So, I was right. It IS a demon! It wants me to sell my soul!

* * *

I stand ontop of my perch, still trying to come to terms with what had been said. The imp - who called herself Midna - said Faron told her we needed to defeat a "Monster of the Hero's Past" in order to revert back to our human forms. That didn't mean anything to me - history was never my strength - but I knew it was going to be tough. After all, a shadowy monster didn't sound like fun to me. We needed to defeat this monster in order to obtain this vessel of light. Only then are we able to return to our human selves.

Atleast that was possible. I would hate being like this for the remainder of my life.

Being a bird, you would think it would be easy to fly. That it would be natural. But no. After crashing several times, and being snickered at, I had finally learned the method. Sort of. The air was very unstable - dense one minute and thin the next - making it hard to get any lift. It felt like I had run a marathon after only flapping a few times.

"C'mon, birdy! Now fly to me!"

The imp had insisted on calling me 'birdy'. Probably because it didn't know my name. I planned to throttle it when I turned human, and judging by the wolf's expression, it did too.

Seeing no other option, I obeyed. I raised my wings and thrust downwards. My talons lifted off the branch. A few more flaps, and it felt safe to tuck my talons into my feathers. I shift my weight toward the imp, and stretch out my wings. Hearing the air rush across my ears, I glide towards the imp. Now quickly approaching the ground, I shift my weight backwards and flare my tail feathers to slow down. I reach with my talons towards the ground and land. The imp seems happy, "You are getting better at this, birdy! Just trust your instincts!"

I caw at her - annoyed. We had been travelling for what seemed like forever, and I want a break.

Seeming to understand, the imp rolls its red eyes, "No breaks! I think we are almost there."

As it turns out, the imp was right. After a short time travelling - I had managed to stay airborne the entire way - we had arrived in a clearing. It seemed suspiciously empty, and it raised the hairs on the back of my neck.

I mean feathers. It raised the feathers on the back of my neck. Whatever.

I land on a nearby tree to watch as the wolf began to near the centre of the clearing. As if that was the cue, there is a tremendous explosion of dirt and rock, as a monster burst out from underground.

The monster, looking like a cross between a spider and a scorpion, is pitch black. It screeches in anger, seeming staring the wolf down, as it snaps its sharp pincers together. It's scorpion-like tail waves threateningly in the air, no doubt ready to penetrate anything that comes close.

I stare at it, cocking my head. Something seems off about it. It doesn't have a shadow, and along its outline wisps of shadow flick the air, as if they are flames.

This must be the Monster of the Hero's Past that Faron was referring to. It looked as though it was a reflection, a faint memory, of something long ago. But that doesn't make it any less real, of course. I have no doubt it is able to kill us.

The wolf circles it, keeping a safe distance away, trying to find a weakness. The imp is on its back, squinting its eyes at the monster, apparently trying to find a weakness too. I don't think that's going to work - the armor on that monster is too thick. There has got to be a way to distract it somehow, then maybe it will expose its weak spot. If it even has one.

Then, I see it. Across the clearing on a small cliffshelf, rests a shiny object. It looks golden in colour. That may be the Vessel of Light, and if I can get it, we may be able to escape without fighting the monster.

I take off, and I flap my wings to gain altitude. Thankfully, my move is left unnoticed by the monster and I glide safety to the other side of the clearing. I land on the cliffshelf.

So, the monster has bad eyesight. Good, this is something we can exploit.

I look at the object, its outline blurry from the Air of Twilight. Seven small orbs are joined together by a golden lace. I close my talon around it.

As soon as I do, it begins to weakly glow. This, unfortunately, attracts the attention of the monster. Completely ignoring the wolf, it turns its full attention to me. It shrieks and strikes at me with its long scorpion tail.

I manage to dodge it, though narrowly. The tail rips into the side of the cliff with ease, slicing it as though the rocks were butter.

Well then. Better watch that tail.

I swoop over to the other side of the clearing, the monster's attention still focused on me. I climb and stare at it while I circle high above.

Hmm...

Now, if I can do this without getting killed, that would be great.

I tuck my wings in, and go into a dive. Letting out a cry, and hearing the wind rip past my ears, I swoop down to keep the monster distracted. It, again, tries to stab me with its tail, but it stops and lets out a painful roar.

Like I had thought, that was the chance the wolf needed.

While I had been distracting the monster, the wolf tore into the beast's leg, managing to rip it off. Thick steaming blood squirted into the air, only to stop almost immediately. So, it has fast healing as well.

Only 5 more legs to go.

Again I try the same tactic, swooping in from above to distract the monster. It succeeds again, and the wolf rips off another leg.

Unfortunately, the same tactic does not work the third time. The beast, apparently having the ability to learn and understand, completely ignores me and instead quickly turns on the wolf. The wolf is too close. With its sharp pincers, it rips a chunk out of the wolf's side, red blood splurting everywhere. The wolf howls in pain and retreats. The imp looks up at me - how did she avoid getting her leg bitten off? - and I understand. She wants me to go for the eyes.

Dropping the Vessel - I hope it doesn't shatter upon impact - I let out a cry and tuck my wings in. I dive towards the monster - right towards what looked to be its face. I flare my tail to slow down and extend my talons. I grab what feels like a grape in my talon and squeeze. It pops, making a sickening sound, and black blood splatters me. I hear a roar from the monster, but it was helpless as I ferociously clawed and pecked at the beast's eyes. It raises its tail to strike, and I manage to dodge out of harm's way.

The beast furiously shrieks and blindly thrashes around. The wolf, now seemingly recovered, dodges out of the way as it rampages around the clearing. It is now blind.

The wolf, seeing its opening again, attacks the base of its tail. It manages to tear out a piece of the tail before retreating, spitting out the chunk on the ground.

It tries to charge the wolf, but it misses and slams into the cliff face. I go for the face again, trying to distract it further. I claw at its face, ripping my talons across it.

I see the tail approaching, but I do not move. I have to move at the last second.

The wolf barks out a warning, but I am unable to achieve the proper lift to evade. The wolf leaps up and grabs me in its mouth, sending us both hurtling towards the ground. I feel an intense pain in my wing upon impact. The wolf manages to land on its feet, although unsteadily.

With a sickening crunch, the tail penetrates the beast's outerskeleton and into its brain. With a final earsplitting shriek, it shudders and shrivels away into nothingness.

We both touch the Vessel - thankfully it did not break upon impact - and a mystical blue glow envelops us. I feel lightheaded and pass out.

* * *

**A/N: So, how did you find this chapter? I enjoyed writing it, did you enjoy reading it? Is there anything I can improve on?**

** Please let me know by leaving a review! It will be much appreciated.**


End file.
